Wireless networks can provide various services to users in a network. Such services include, for example, updating components of client terminals (e.g., installation of applications or software products). Conventionally, it is required to initiate announcement beacons from each client terminal to get a contact with a server and receive the services from the server. However, such client initiating announcement beacons would increase traffic in the network. In addition, it is difficult to manage a group of clients from the server.
Therefore, there is a need to discovering and updating client terminals remotely and cost-effectively, without increasing the network traffic. Further, it is desirable that a group of clients are remotely and cost-effectively managed.